


Similar features

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby reflects on his relationships with Elliot and Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar features

Toby looked at Elliot’s sleeping form.

He looked almost exactly like Chris, down to the arresting Christ tattoo, though Elliot didn’t have a butterfly tat on his thigh. Chris had lacked Elliot’s navy tat for obvious reasons.

Toby traced the outline of the navy tat with his fingers.

Elliot was shy about sex, something Chris had never been.

Elliot could hesitate to ask for sex, even though he was visibly rock hard.

Toby would teasingly lick his lips, and offer a blowjob.

Elliot would look affronted at first, and then surrender willingly.

Chris never asked.

Didn’t have a shy bone in him.

Chris love had been deep and maddening.

He had asked for everything, no barriers between them.

It scared Toby.

The drama was something he wouldn’t miss. He was too old for such teenage melodramatics.

Elliot had his moments, but he wasn’t a con.

Toby looked at Chris’ mirror image and mused that they were nothing alike.

Not where it counted.

Elliot’s features were as handsome as his soul.

“What are you thinking of?” asked Elliot.

“You,” said Toby and kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Wish #2
> 
> Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Toby/Chris & Toby/Elliot Stabler (L&O: SVU)  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Toby is released from prison, and finds someone who reminds him so much of Chris.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Canon divergent AU.  
> Special Requests: Would like the emphasis to be on Toby/Chris and how Elliot has ‘replaced’ Chris for Toby.  
> Story/Art/Either: Either!


End file.
